A solar panel (or so called “a solar cell panel”) is a device which collects solar energy and converts the solar energy into electric energy. As the electric current produced by each individual solar panel is weak, it is necessary to use a photovoltaic connection box to electrically interconnect a plurality of solar panels so as to converge the electric current for output.
In the prior art, normally the photovoltaic connection box is directly mounted on a corresponding solar panel and is electrically connected with a busbar of the solar panel. A conductive terminal and a diode electrically connected to the conductive terminal are installed in the photovoltaic connection box. The diode is fixed on the horizontal surface of the conductive terminal which is parallel with the solar panel. Such an arrangement positions the diode very close to the solar panel, and as a result, heat created when the diode is operating tends to be transferred to the panels. This heat reduces the power generation efficiency of the solar panels.
Furthermore, in the prior art, as the diode is secured on the horizontal surface of the conductive terminal which is parallel with the solar panel, the conductive terminal needs a relative large horizontal surface to accommodate the diode, resulting in a necessarily larger photovoltaic connection box.